Reward (1986)
It seems that Alexis really believes Blake did start that fire at La Mirage because she actually wants hard evidence of his involvement. She is also willing to pay $100,000 for any information that leads to Blake's arrest and conviction. Ben, on the other hand, is more realistic about Blake's involvement so he is going to manufacture the evidence. Krystle is worried sick about Blake being down at the police station for a couple hours of questioning. Blake returns and has some interesting news. On the day of the fire, the hotel manager hired a former convict who perished in the fire. Even better, this convict was in prison for arson and his body was found in a room where there were dangerous chemicals that exploded during the fire. Blake is furious that the hotel manager, Jay Bradley, would hire such a man. Bradley claims that he had no choice because two waiters had called out sick that day and he needed staff for Dominique's engagement party. Blake has no time for excuses and he fires Bradley for his incompetence. Blake continues his plans to exploit his mother's land. Krystle loves this reinvigorated Blake. Blake tries to get Nick Kimble to help him get a crew to drill for natural gas. Blake cannot pay these men but will offer them a piece of the action. Nick is hesitant at first, but Blake convinces him to come along. Blake also gets Dex to work with him. The last thing Alexis wants is anyone to help Blake, especially Dex. Dex needs to prove that he is his own man and believes any business with Blake is good business. But Dex still loves Alexis so this whole situation is so complicated for him. Adam still wants the love of his father and to be considered a Carrington but he went to work for Alexis because it is smart business. Ben, who does not like working with his nephew, tries to goad Adam into getting Blake's love back, but Adam is smarter than that. Ben will not be rid of Adam so easily. No, the two will be at odds to prove their loyalty to Alexis. And, Alexis has no problem pinning the two against each other. Competition is a good thing. The conflict between the two introduces us to Dana Waring. Dana was Blake's former assistant who stayed on at Denver Carrington. Ben wants to know the details of the personal files that Blake took with him, but Dana is loyal to a fault and quits. Fortunately for her, she is cleaning out her desk with Adam standing there willing to offer her a handkerchief for her tears and lunch. At lunch, Dana refuses Adam's offer for employment because of the tension with Ben, but she does let it slip that she is from Billings, Montana. Also, she carries around an article of Michael Torrance being a Carrington heir. Even though Blake gave Michael specific orders to stay away from Amanda, he invites Amanda to an intimate late night glass of champagne at the Carlton. Speaking of love, we have Clay and Sammy Jo getting closer together. Sammy Jo gets Emily to come out to Delta Rho to look at the Arabian. Emily is willing to buy the horse but Sammy Jo offers it for free. Emily cannot accept such a gift but will discuss it at dinner the following week. Sammy Jo is glad to have impressed Emily and Emily approves of Sammy Jo. Clay, on the other hand, appears not to be ready to settle down with Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo also finally finds Steven and questions why he would move out with Danny without letting her know. Steven tells Sammy Jo the reason he did it was for stability for Danny. Sammy Jo feels that if Danny lived at Delta Rho, he would not be so confused. Jackie is still recovering in the hospital from her burns. She is having nightmares of the fire and wants to forget what happened, but Dominique does not want her to forget. Nick makes it out to Denver to talk to Blake. It seems that he is having a hard time getting a crew together because there is little trust and faith in Blake. Blake agrees to go out to the site and talk to the crew himself. Before Nick leaves he meets Dominique and there is instant chemistry. Blake goes out to the site and meets the men in a diner. Blake tries to convince them that they need to take chances and it can pay off big, just as Blake had done for some guys 30 years ago. Blake is interrupted by some drunk that Blake had fired in the past. The guy then tries to attack Nick but Blake stops it. That is enough for the men who are willing to work with Blake. Blake feels that his life is finally turning around. Too bad Alexis will make sure that does not happen. Alexis does get a man, looking for the reward, come to her office and claim that Blake had offered him to set La Mirage on fire. When the man claims he spoke to Blake on Friday the 13th, Alexis tells him to leave since she knows that Blake was in Hong Kong on that date. That man, ultimately, was a plant from Ben. Ben tells him to go to the District Attorney with that information anyway. Ben also gets another witness, Bradley, the fired hotel manager of La Mirage. Bradley tells Ben that he already told the police that he hired the convict on the day of the fire and that Blake had nothing to do with that. Ben convinces Bradley that he may want to change his story since Blake fired him. The police arrests Blake for arson and First Degree Murder just when Blake thought his life was turning around. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Robert Pine ... Lt. Calder * James Ray ... Eckland * Gary Wood ... Dan Crane * Clayton Landey ... Jay Bradley * William Beckley ... Gerard * Joe Horváth ... Waiter #2 * Don Maxwell ... Charley * Jon Sharp ... Ben Carson * Chuck E. Smith ... Waiter #1 * Clay Winters ... Larry Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Leann Hunley joins the cast as Dana Waring, but is not featured in the opening credits until later in the season. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).